Talk:Mr. Terror/@comment-26388391-20150815011255/@comment-25803656-20150823191545
^are we even sure Oliver's mom is mr terror? Because the Bridgette that was revealed could be another costume. Because if it is Oliver's mom and not a guy wearing a Bridgette costume then the page would called mrs terror. So Iam starting to wonder if one of the supervillian Bridgette that we saw is even real,it could be a super villian with 3 identies by hiding it's true actual indentity with 2 costumes. Iam starting to wonder if the supervillian Bridgette is actually a guy in a girl costume in the mr terror costume. Basically we might not even know if the mr terror supervillian true identity at this point is actually 100% Bridgette at this point there is more of a 50/50 chance but honestly Oliver's mom that is with Horous might not be the same Bridgette that is under the mr terror costume.honestly there is the possiblity that the Bridgette under the mr terror costume could actually be a guy villian instead of a girl he could just be using Bridgette's identity to hide his true identity that is hidding in the mr terror costume. Because honestly we should all consider the fact that maybe mr terror might just be using 2 disguises to hide his true real 100% identity. We do not even know if the Bridgette under the mr terror costume is even real.we do not even know if mr terror and horous are even dating. We only know Bridgette and Horous are dating. And yet we have not seen the Bridgette costume under the mr terror costume come off. Plus 1:Mr terror/"Bridgette just gave her lackies permission to find and destroy Quimby Fletcher without even knowing it is her own son Oliver. Now I ask you why would Oliver's own mother want him destroyed? 2:Yes we know she hates comic books but we do not know why she could hate them because Oliver focuses on reading them more than he does a school book. 3:Bridgette has access to what she wants and her lackies are the worst ones known to man kind.4:the Bridgette with Hororus is not even villian ous 5:I honestly think the villian Bridgette and the Bridgette that is Oliver's mom are not related,I think mr terror Bridgette is a super villian that we have not met someone who is using 2 other identities to hide their true identity. 6:Why the heck would a super villian date/be engaged to a hero like horous? I highly doubt it would be to get access to mighty med when said villian could just follow Oliver and Kaz all the way to mighty med. guys I think we should consider that the villian Bridgette we see is not the same Bridgette that Horous is with&last but not least is the random phone call we see with the villian Bridgette Um first off since when would a villian have a phone with them for their family to call them on,we never see Oliver calling his mom, Ian not saying Villians can not have families but it would be a little awkward having them call you while you are at work when you are a super villian and your son works at mighty med without you knowing. I think it might be more possible that there is a look alike Bridgette without being named Bridgette that they are using for the villian mr terrors.remember how In one Epsoide there was a character that looked like Alan without actually being named Alan.